Merlin&Arthur
by X-Mannix
Summary: Le prince et son serviteur inconscient de leurs actes. Heureusement que Morgana n'est pas aussi aveugle qu'eux.
1. Chapter 1

C'est un essai. Petit certes, mais ça trotte encore dans ma petite tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il y aura une suite ou si je laisserai ça tel quel.  
Soyez clément, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce paring. Je ne suis qu'au début de la saison deux donc pas tout le monde il est beau, il est gentil - sauf le roi-

**Pas** vraiment de **danger** quand à la lecture, **sauf** si on est **homophobe** et qu'on **répugne** ce sentiment appelé **amour.**  
Evidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -Est-ce vraiment utile de le préciser ou ce n'est que pour m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon désespoir?-

Bref, **bonne lecture** et ... advienne que pourra!

* * *

**Merlin&Arthur.**

« Ça suffit. » La voix sonna clairement et lourdement dans la pièce alors que le détenteur de celle-ci s'affala sur le banc de la table à manger, contrastant avec sa rage.

« Ça suffit » répéta-t-il. « Je veux bien ne pas être reconnu à ma juste valeur, et je sais que je ne peux l'être. Mais là, ça va loin. _Trop_ loin. »

Merlin n'avait pas pour habitude de se plaindre. Il en était même à des années lumières. Mais sorcier ou pas, il ne supporterait plus ce que le monde lui infligeait sans réagir. Etre le serviteur du prince Arthur lui semblait être, au premier abord, une excellente idée pour accomplir sa destinée mais là. Non, définitivement non. Il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Gaius, occupé par-il-ne-savait-quelle-potion, releva un sourcil en sa direction. L'air affligé, fatigué et passablement énervé, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait _encore._

« Je pars demain matin, à l'aube. » Le ton fut sans appel, ce qui surprit le médecin de la Cour. Et l'effraya aussi, sur le coup. Jamais rien ne poussait Merlin à prendre pareil décision. Jamais rien ne le poussait dans de _tel_ retranchement.

« Dieu, Merlin, qu'est-ce qui te pre-  
-Ce qui me prend ?! Le coupa le dit Merlin rageusement, se levant brusquement. Ce qui me prend, c'est que tous autant que vous êtes, vous me prenez pour un esclave ! Merlin fait ceci, Merlin fait cela. Entre temps, je dois sauver le royal derrière du prince qui bien évidement ne voit rien, je dois sauvez Camelot toujours angoissé de me faire prendre utilisant un sort sinon je passe à la potence dans la seconde et je dois, à cause d'une promesse, une _foutue_ promesse, sortir un Dragon enterré depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps sous terre ! » S'arrêtant le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air, il termina sa plainte les joues rouges de colère, les poings serrés, les yeux lumineux. « Et ma petite personne dans tout ça, elle peut clairement aller voir ailleurs pour un peu de repos et de reconnaissance. »

Un silence pesant remplit l'espace autour d'eux. Le jeune sorcier fixa son tuteur tandis que ce dernier puisa au plus profond de lui pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il savait que le jeunot portait un lourd fardeau sur les épaules et souvent il l'oubliait face à ce visage souriant. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était qu'un masque. Une face qu'il se devait de montrer pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Voyant que celui qu'il considérait comme son père resterait muet, il ajouta :

« Eh bien, puisque qu'il me faut aller voir ailleurs, j'irai. »

Sans un dernier regard, il alla s'enfermer dans sa pauvre chambre et prépara tout avant de s'endormir profondément sur son lit inconfortable. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter et Gaius tenait trop à lui pour tenter quoi que ce soit qui le nuirait.

.

Trois jours plus tard, après nombre d'éclat de voix du jeune prince, des fouilles minutieuses, et d'autre tentative pour retrouver un certain serviteur, Gaius entra dans la salle du trône. Il interrompit un père et son fils discutant de manière houleuse.

« Gaius, y-a-t-il un problème pour que vous me rendiez visite en cet instant ? déclara le roi.  
- Je pensais préférable de vous avertir que le Serviteur du prince, Merlin, est partit de son propre chef.  
-Comment ça, partit ? demanda Arthur, irrité.  
-Oui, partit. Il a quitter le village. J'ai trouvé une lettre où il expliquait son départ. »

Le médecin se sentit presque honteux, presque. Il s'agissait de son protégé et mentir paraissait si évident pour lui. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le sorcier ne reviendrait pas, ce dernier serait de retour une fois parfaitement entraîné et apte à tout affronter, une fois qu'il serait assez endurcit pour tout encaisser. Il était connu pour sa détermination.

« Il ne pourrait pas tenir deux jours seul dehors, on le reverra bien assez tôt. »

Le prince se moqua, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais sa voix tremblante ne trompa pas Gaius. Tous étaient persuadés qu'ils ne reverraient pas Merlin avant un bon bout de temps.

.

Un mois. Un mois. Voilà que la chambre du futur roi Arthur ne ressemblait à rien sauf peut-être à un dépotoir. Il avait refusé -et refusait toujours- de remplacer son ancien serviteur. Tout le monde demandait mais personne ne connaissait de réponse valable. Morgana gardait bien quelques doutes pour elle sans en faire part à quiconque, par égard et pour ne pas brusquer le prince d'une révélation trop choquante pour lui. Mais d'une certaine manière, elle savait. Avant tout le monde mais surtout avant les deux principaux concernés. Parce que Morgana ne s'arrêtait pas aux simples apparences, elle regardait au-delà.

Dans son lit, le soir avant de s'endormir pour une nuit de cauchemars, elle ressassait tous ces regards, tous ces gestes anodins que ces deux garçons s'échangeaient sans l'once d'une hésitation, sans une once de soupçons. Elle voyait ce que d'autre n'osait à peine envisager, l'évidence même qui croulait sous ses yeux. Si ils n'avaient pas été aussi aveugles et bornés, elle aurait été heureuse pour eux, sincèrement. Parce que l'amour, le vrai, celui qui n'usait pas de mots pour être exprimer et prouver, surpassait l'essence même de l'Homme. Parce qu'un amour pareil ne méritait que la reconnaissance et la réjouissance.

L'amour qu'Arthur et Merlin se partageaient sans même s'en rendre compte surmonterait l'usage du temps, l'obstacle de la morale et du Roi. Parce qu'un amour tel que le leur survivait envers et contre tout.

Mais voilà qu'ils étaient bien aveugles et bornés. Voilà que Merlin abonnait, qu'Arthur coulait sous le poids de l'incompréhension.

Voilà qu'il commençait à devenir trop tard.

_Morgana se jura de tenter l'impossible pour les réunir._

* * *

Verdict?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, je suis lancée! Maintenant, j'espère que vous vous accommoderez au temps plus qu'irrégulier auquel je pose. Voici une petite suite sans prétention, qui je dirais est plutôt une suite de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos Reviews, Follows, Favoris! Ca me va droit au coeur!

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Merlin marchait tranquillement le long d'un chemin sinueux accompagné de quelques druides. Au bout d'un certain temps, il avait arrêté de compter, il s'était décidé à les rejoindre et ainsi faciliter sa mission. Parce qu'il avait bien du s'avouer que tout seul, il n'arriverait à rien. Alors forcément, ces êtres magiques lui étaient apparus comme seul solution à son exil.

Qui d'autre aurait pu l'aider afin d'améliorer sa magie et surement d'accepter l'idée de devoir porter ce masque où le mensonge régnait en maître? Cacher sa véritable nature, ses véritables sentiments, comme un pantin désarticulé dont on tire sournoisement les ficelles. Ce pantin qu'il se doit de jouer pour le bien de Camelot, pour le bien du jeune prince. Eux qui croyaient fermement en sa destinée et qui feraient tout pour lui subvenir dans n'importe quels de ses besoins. Même celui de s'infiltrer dans les ruelles du royaume afin de s'assurer que tout le monde, tous ses plus proches et loyaux amis ainsi bien sûr et surtout le prince héritier, allait bien malgré son absence.

Il se demandait comment se portait la ville depuis son départ. Il se demandait si, juste une fois, il avait manqué à quelqu'un là-bas.

Bon, commencer par arrêter de se voiler là face : Il voulait surtout savoir s'il manquait au prince. A ce crétin Royal au charme ravageur. Seulement il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Il devait faire une croix sur ça, sur _lui_. Seul la prophétie comptait, il n'avait pas la permission de la surpasser. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'aller plus loin au risque de rendre les efforts de millier de gens avant lui inutiles.

"Emrys, nous allons monter les tentes ici afin de s'y reposer pour la nuit.  
-Bien, je vais vérifier les alentours et placer quelques sortilèges."

Lui et le druide qui venait de parler échangèrent un dernier regard avant de vaquer chacun à leurs occupations.

.

Dans le château de Camelot, la vie coulait doucement tel un long fleuve tranquille.

...

Ou pas si tranquille de ça. Arthur Pendragon menait la vie dure à tous ceux qui osaient croiser son chemin. Pas que ceux-ci aient d'une quelconque manière atteint à sa vie mais rien que d'apercevoir leurs sourires satisfaits ou leurs regards pétillants de joie donnaient des envies de meurtres au jeune prince. Parce que dès qu'il voyait ces expressions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec celles de son serviteur aux abonnés absent. Ca le mettait dans une rage telle que même ses chevaliers, pourtant fidèlement loyaux, s'empressaient de le quitter une fois l'entrainement, mené à la dur, fini.

Gwen désespérait de l'état d'Arthur, elle qui ne comprenait pas et qui pourtant ressentait cet attachement presque sans faille pour lui. Elle qui ne cessait d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être, il lui offrirait corps et âme à sa seule personne. Pauvre ignorante. Morgana elle, bien sûr, savait et de ce fait, elle faisait de son mieux pour apaiser les tourments de son beau frère. Elle faisait de son mieux pour lui ouvrir les yeux, doucement, sans brusquerie, tout en s'informant discrètement sur les agissement de Merlin, sorcier de naissance, à la destinée plus importante qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Elle avait eu du mal à les obtenir, ces misérables informations. Les habitants étaient plus loyaux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé mais elle se sentait fier d'appartenir à un peuple d'une telle envergure. Seulement, d'une certaine façon, elle restait un peu amère de constater que de ceux qui le côtoyaient le plus, ils étaient ceux qui en savaient le moins sur Merlin. Arthur ne sera clairement pas d'humeur en apprenant cette triste constatation. Il pourrait bien en envoyer deux, trois au pilori tant sa colère était palpable.

Elle comprenait tout de même un peu mieux la situation à présent. Elle se doutait maintenant des raisons de son départ, celles qui le poussent à s'éloigner un temps de cette royauté maudissant sa propre nature, son essence même. Elle se sentait de plus en plus touchée et concernée par son histoire et son avenir. Elle-même savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle. Une magie encore ensevelie mais puissante et réelle. Prête à éclater. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, un poids immense s'enleva et allégea ses épaules bien lourdes depuis plusieurs mois. Elle voyait l'espoir se profiler. Elle apercevait la lumière au bout du tunnel, la beauté de chaque chose avant l'obscure face trop souvent mise en avant.

Grâce à Merlin, elle ne se sentait pas devenir un monstre. Pour Merlin, elle ouvrira les yeux de ce stupide blondinet qui lui servait de frère. Pour Merlin, elle mettra Arthur dans la confidence une fois qu'elle le saura près. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout.

.

Merlin se réveilla en sueur sous le coup d'un cauchemar sournois et passablement envahissant. Un de ces cauchemar dont on ne préférait pas s'en souvenir. Un de ceux où Arthur découvrait son secret. Ses secrets. Où celui-ci le regardait avec tant de dégout que son coeur s'en compressait encore.

Pris d'une envie d'air frais, il s'éclipsa discrètement de sa tente, évitant les préposés à la surveillance. Il se balada un peu, respirant à grande goulée l'air qui se présentait à lui, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une certaine sérénité qui l'avait quitté depuis son départ.

Un craquement sur sa gauche le crispa et, sur ses gardes, il entonna un début de sortilège. Juste au cas où.

"Pas la peine Merlin, je ne viens pas en ennemie."

Immédiatement, son sang se glaça. Il devint pâle et une expression à la fois mélange entre vide et frayeur se figea sur son visage. Morgana. Son heure avait sonné.

.

"Puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
-Pardonnez-moi d'en douter. Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que j'ai quitté de mon propre chef Camelot, et si de plus vous connaissez mon secret, je ne vois pas ce qui vous retient de me dénoncer.  
-Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi. Je suis ton amie, non? Et tu sais très bien que nous partageons le même, de secret."

Ils se fixaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux. L'un en face de l'autre, seulement éclairés par la lune qui se trouvait être pleine en cette chaude nuit d'été. Merlin restait perplexe face à la pupille du roi. Il voulait lui faire confiance et il savait que d'une certaine manière, elle avait raison. Mais partager un même secret, aussi lourd soit-il, ne prétendait pas que la personne n'était que de bonne volonté. Il savait, plus que quiconque que les êtres possédant la magie pouvait se montrer aussi cruel et sombre qu'un simple humain. C'est donc avec méfiance qu'il regardait la soeur de son Prince.

"Oh, Merlin par pitié! Je sais. Tu sais que je sais. Où est donc le problème?  
-Le problème, Morgana, est que vous êtes la pupille du roi, proche du prince d'Arthur, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi une orde de soldat ne se cacherait pas derrière ces bois.  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je ne parlerait pas aussi facilement de Magie, de _ma_ Magie, si je savais qu'on nous écoutait.  
-Oui ma-  
-Merlin, tu commences à devenir puéril. Ne cherche pas la bête là où il n'y en a pas, je t'en prie."

Il la regarda intensément, scrutant le moindre trait de son visage pour y décelé le moindre faux pas mais rien. Il ne vit que la sincérité et un début d'exaspération quant à son comportement qu'il devait bien avouer, excessif. Il soupira de lassitude et un peu fataliste, craignant tout de même pour la suite à venir.

"Bien, et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là?  
-Il est plus que temps que tu rentres, autant ça doit être dur pour toi, autant Arthur commence à devenir insupportable sans toi. Un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remarqua l'attention minutieuse que Merlin lui vouait depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom du prince. Si tu ne reviens pas remettre son Royal derrière, comme tu le dis si bien, à sa place, je ne donne pas cher de Camelot."

La tension monta légèrement, elle sentait le sorcier sur la défensive. Le corps tendu, les traits crispés, sa Magie anxieuse. Oui, elle le _sentait_. Littéralement. Elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante, usant de toute sa ruse et appuyant sur les points sensibles qui le ferait craquer. Elle devait réussir, pour le bien de tous. Merlin soupira encore une fois, laissant transparaitre son début de résignation.

"Bien et que proposez-vous?"

L'expression de Morgana n'avait jamais paru aussi malicieuse qu'à cet instant.

* * *

Okay, l'inspiration m'a mené jusqu'ici. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura une suite évidement. Je ne ferais pas quelque chose de grandiose, tout au plus un à deux chapitre en plus, dans une certaine légèreté. Mais comme je ne suis pas plus avancée, je ne vous en dit pas plus !

à la prochaine.


End file.
